


Sweet Serial Killer

by Oneofthe3gs



Series: The Clan Diaries [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: A little bit of blood, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Biting, Sugar Baby Vixx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofthe3gs/pseuds/Oneofthe3gs
Summary: Sanghyuk goes home after that. In fact he spends the next few days trying to forget about that night, drowning himself in work to keep his mind off of it. But the more he tries to forget the more he remembers. He feels like there is something drawing him back to the house. After a full week of fighting with himself he decides to go back. He reasons that he is just going to make sure it wasn’t all just a dream.Inspired by Pinktwinkleo on Tumblr





	Sweet Serial Killer

  Sanghyuk walked through the rain slicked streets on his way home from work. His muscles were sore from all of the heavy lifting they had him doing that day. Usually he didn’t do much lifting as a dishwasher, the heaviest things he would carry were bins full of dishes. But today was the day all of the stock was delivered and they were short one person, so of course they had him lifting all of the crates full of produce and meat. He stretched out his muscles a bit so they didn’t lock up on him. He wondered why he took this job in the first place.  _ “Oh right. It’s the whole being broke thing.” _ He thought to himself as he straightened out his back, a few pops coming from his spine. He let out a groan.  _ “You know I should just quit and be a sugar baby or something. At least then I could get out of this dump.” _ He thought to the shoebox he called an apartment and swore to himself when he realized rent was due at the end of the week. Just as he was thinking of ways he could get more money so he could afford to eat next week he heard a sound come from the alleyway he was passing. It sounded like a crash of some sort. Sanghyuk froze, hoping it was just a stray cat or something. He almost continued on his way after a few moments of silence, but when he heard a small cry for help he slowly walked into the alleyway. He wasn’t an idiot so he grabbed a stray pipe to defend himself with. It was dark in the alleyway, and he held onto the pipe for dear life. The clouds in the sky parted a bit to reveal the moon, the pale light making it easier to see. He regretted walking into the alleyway when he saw what he had walked in on.

 

    There was a man on the ground, gasping for air as his eyes turned glassy from the life that was leaving his body. Attached to his neck was another person, actually given the fangs that were lodged in the dying man’s neck he would say it wasn’t exactly a person. Sanghyuk stood frozen in fear as the man finally took his last breath, and the being that killed him detached it’s fangs. The visual he got was horrifying. The being had long dark hair and crimson eyes that shone wildly from the adrenaline of the hunt. Blood dripped down it’s mouth, looking shockingly red against the pale skin the being possessed. Sanghyuk accidentally dropped his pipe from the shock. The noise seemed to rouse the creature from whatever trance it was under, since the next thing he knew he was being pressed against a cold brick wall by his throat. His hands quickly took hold of the arm that pinned him to the wall, and he tried with all of his might to get the hand off his throat. However. The more he fought the tighter the hand became, and soon his vision became lined with black. He clawed weakly at the hand until he lost all strength in his arms. He saw the creature’s face slowly moving towards his shoulder, fangs sharp and ready to pierce his skin. That was the last thing he saw when he lost consciousness from the lack of oxygen going to his brain.

 

    Surprisingly, Sanghyuk woke up. He had expected the being to finish him off in the alleyway, but when he opened his eyes we was met with a beautifully painted ceiling. The painting seemed to be some sort of depiction of heaven, if the angels and clouds present were anything to go by. Sanghyuk slowly sat up, and when he did his line of vision fell onto a mirror. He looked fine, other than the dark handprint that circled around his neck. He pulled the collar of his shirt down a bit to make sure he wasn’t bitten. He was surprised once more when he was met with smooth skin. Sanghyuk made sure there weren’t any marks anywhere else, there were none. He got up from the king sized, if he had to guess, bed he was laying on. He looked down at the clothes he was wearing, noting with horror that they weren’t the clothes he was wearing when he was in the alley. He shook himself out of his shock, looking around the room to see if he could get any clues as to where he was. It looked old, as if he had stepped into a Victorian castle. It was probably one of the most beautiful rooms he had ever seen, what with the detailing in the wood and all of the dainty paintings along the walls. Sanghyuk slowly walked towards a large ornate door that he hoped led out of the room. It did. He quietly walked around the large castle, careful to not even breathe too loudly in case the creature from last night was hanging around. He soon heard voices coming from one of the rooms he was passing. As he got closer the conversation became clearer. 

 

    “Look, all I’m saying is we should suck him dry. He knows too much!” A soft voice said. “And whose fault is that?” Said a deep voice. “Not the point! The point is we can’t just let him stay here when he knows as much as he does. What if he goes to the authorities about this?” Suddenly a soothing, almost honey like voice interceded. “He won’t. That’s why I stopped you from biting him. I’ve been having some dreams lately. And he looks a lot like the man I’ve been seeing in them.” There’s an exacerbated sigh. “Fine. I’ll let it slide for now, but the second I think he’s going to the police I’m sucking every last drop of blood from his body.” The deep voice returns. “Oh he won’t be going to the police.” Suddenly the door he was pressing his ear to opened, and he was met with five curious pairs of eyes. “Isn’t that right Sanghyuk?” Sanghyuk looked up to the man holding the door, taking in his light brown hair and golden eyes. Sanghyuk stood up straight, brushing some invisible dust off of his borrowed shirt. “I mean your pal over there-” He pointed to the creature from last night. “Kind of killed someone.” The creature scoffed. “That bastard deserved to die. You should have heard some of the stuff he was thinking.” Sanghyuk froze. “You read thoughts.” The creature nodded. “And I don’t appreciate you calling me ‘a creature’ in your head.” Sanghyuk took a step back. “Chill out Taekwoon you’re scaring him!” Said another man, his blue eyes shining playfully. The blue eyed man turns his attention to Sanghyuk. “Don’t mind him. He’s not as scary as he looks. He just doesn’t like strangers in his territory.” Taekwoon growls a bit. A hand rests on Sanghyuk’s lower back. “Here, why don’t you take a seat and we can sort all of this out.” Says the honey voice from before. 

 

    Sanghyuk is sat in a large chair. “So let’s start with introductions. Just so we’re less like strangers. I’ll got first. My name is Hakyeon, it’s nice to meet you.” Hakyeon says, his emerald green eyes shifting over to Taekwoon. Taekwoon lets out a sigh. “He already knows my name because of Jaehwan.” Hakyeon turns his attention to the blue eyed man. “That’s me! I’m Jaehwan!” He says with a bright smile. “AKA The cutest one of the bunch.” Hakyeon rolls his eyes and gestures to a man with purple looking eyes. “I’m Wonshik. And the one who opened the door was Hongbin.” Hongbin lets out a small wave. Sanghyuk nods his head, memorizing the face of every person in the room.  _ “Are they all like Taekwoon?” _ He wonders to himself. “Yes, we’re all vampires.” Taekwoon says, his arms folding against his chest. Hakyeon walks over and gives him a smack on the shoulder. “Taekwoon it’s very rude to read people’s minds without their permission.” Taekwoon throws his hands towards Sanghyuk. “If he’s projecting his thoughts without knowing it how am I supposed to stop?” “You ignore it. I know for a fact I taught you how to do that.” Taekwoon’s face flushes, but he doesn’t say another word. “Anyway like Taekwoon said. We’re all vampires. But I can assure you everyone has full control of themselves and no one is going to be drinking from you. You’re safe here.” Sanghyuk eased into his chair a bit. “And where exactly is here?” Wonshik spoke up. “We aren’t too far from town. I’d say it's a twenty minute walk from here?” “Oh. Okay.” Hakyeon rests a hand on his shoulder. “You can go home any time you want. We aren’t going to keep you here. We just want to make sure you don’t talk to the police about this.” Sanghyuk looks to Taekwoon, who is sulking in the corner. “I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” Hakyeon looks to Jaehwan. “He’s telling the truth.” Hakyeon nods. “Okay. Your clothes are hanging in the closet in the room you woke up in.” Everyone leaves the room.

 

    Sanghyuk goes home after that. In fact he spends the next few days trying to forget about that night, drowning himself in work to keep his mind off of it. But the more he tries to forget the more he remembers. He feels like there is something drawing him back to the house. After a full week of fighting with himself he decides to go back. He reasons that he is just going to make sure it wasn’t all just a dream. If the castle is there and the occupants are vampires then he can leave knowing the night was real. If it wasn’t there he would be more comforted. But sure enough the castle is where it was last time.  _ “Okay it might be the castle but that doesn’t mean vampires live in it.” _ “Yes they do.” Sanghyuk jumps when he hears Taekwoon’s soft whisper coming from the tree next to him. Taekwoon is wearing a wide brimmed hat with a thin veil along the edges to protect him from the sun. Sunglasses cover his crimson eyes, but Sanghyuk can feel the burn of them through the plastic. “What are you doing back? I would have thought you would stay as far away from here as you could.” Sanghyuk shuffles his feet a bit. “I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t a dream.” Taekwoon scoffed. “I don’t need to be Jaehwan to know that’s a lie.” Taekwoon slides out of the tree and floats to the ground. “Come on. Hakyeon told me to bring you inside when you came back.” Sanghyuk followed reluctantly.

 

    Taekwoon opened the door and they were met with Wonshik levitating upside down above the couch, a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. “How many times has Hakyeon told you not to levitate upside down?” “As many times as you have lied to your sugar daddies about loving them.” Taekwoon took off his hat and whipped it at Wonshik’s head, getting him right in between the eyes. Wonshik yelped and fell, landing with a thud on the couch. “We have company by the way.” Wonshik looked to see Sanghyuk. “Oh hey! Welcome back. Hakyeon did say something about you coming back this week.” Sanghyuk sat on the couch across from Wonshik. “So does everyone have a power or . . . ?” Wonshik straightened himself up to answer when Hongbin walked in and beat him to the punch. “Not exactly. I mean once you become a vampire you get some powers like levitation, super strength, better hearing, and speed. But there are special abilities each vampire gets. You get your ‘special’ abilities when you reach your two hundredth birthday. Don’t ask why because none of us know, except maybe Hakyeon.”  Hongbin said as he sat next to Wonshik. Taekwoon sat in the single seat that was set between the two couches. “So Hakyeon has dreams that tell the future. Taekwoon reads minds. Jaehwan is basically a human lie detector. So what do you two do?” Wonshik gives Hongbin a slap on the back. “We haven’t reach two hundred yet. I’m 125. Hongbin is 50.” Hongbin then delivers a swift slap to the back of Wonshik’s head. “Fuck off! We were changed on the same day.” Wonshik rubs the back of his head with a chuckle. Sanghyuk turns to Taekwoon. “How old are you?” “I’m 280. Before you ask Jaehwan just turned 200. No one knows how old Hakyeon is. He refuses to tell us.” Jaehwan walks in and plops down next to Sanghyuk. “That’s a lie. Taekwoon knows how old he is. He just doesn’t tell us out of respect.” Sanghyuk nods. 

 

    “You’re all pretty loyal to Hakyeon huh?” Jaehwan nods. “Of course! He changed all of us.” There were a few hums of agreement. “Was there any specific reason for that? Or does he just change people on a whim?” Hongbin smiles. “Wonshik and I were orphans. He decided to take us in after saving us from getting arrested for stealing. He didn’t change us until we were both 25.” Wonshik interrupted him. “More like we were so dumb we didn’t know he was a vampire until we were 25.” They both laughed. Jaehwan spoke up next. “Hakyeon took me in before them. I was actually on the brink of death. There wasn’t any good medicine back in 1844. Hakyeon had a dream about me and saved me.” Sanghyuk looked to Taekwoon. There was silence. “He doesn’t like to talk about it.” Hakyeon said as walked in and sat on the arm rest of the chair Taekwoon was sitting in. “That’s fine.” There was an awkward silence until Sanghyuk broke the ice. “So Taekwoon has been a sugar baby?” Jaehwan bursts into laughter. “I mean we’ve all been sugar babies at one point or another. Even Hakyeon was, he taught us everything we know.” Wonshik puffed out his chest. “I’ve had 20 so far. What can I say those old men love me.” Jaehwan chuckled. “Well they love me more since I’ve had 30.” He said, acting cutely the entire time. Hongbin smiled. “Although Taekwoon has had the most sugar daddies out of all of us. What number are we on now? 50?” Taekwoon scoffed. “Hell if I know. I lost count after 60.” Hakyeon stage whispered to Sanghyuk. “The only reason he’s had so many is because he’s secretly an attention whore with a praise kink.” Taekwoon bit his lip but didn’t deny the claim. The whole room burst into laughter. 

 

    Sanghyuk hung out with the little clan for a few weeks. He got to know them. And it felt a bit like he had a family he could go to. Of course he still had to go to work during the daytime. But whenever he had the chance he visited the old house. However, work got harder and harder on him. His pay no longer was enough to pay for his rent, so he got a second job. But they were so close together that he was starting to get burned out. The visits to the old house became his safe haven, since he was starting to get verbally harassed by his new neighbors. It all came to a head when he was sitting with the clan in their massive living room. He had been feeling a bit dizzy all day, but he didn’t want to worry the others so he kept it off his mind. They were talking about Wonshik’s newest sugar daddy. “So how much longer are you sticking with this one?” Jaehwan asked, levitating over the couch so he could lie down. “I mean he’s a horrible human being so I might just get rid of him before he has the chance to kick the bucket naturally. You know give him a little scare before he crosses over.” Sanghyuk suddenly felt extremely nauseous. He excused himself, but before he could take two steps he was out cold. When he came to he was in one of the bedrooms of the house. Hakyeon sitting to the right of him. Hakyeon saw him wake up and moved so he was sitting on the bed. He sifted his fingers through Sanghyuk’s hair. “How are you feeling?” Sanghyuk cleared his throat a bit before speaking. “Like I got hit by a truck. Was I out long?” Hakyeon shook his head. “Only an hour.” Hakyeon stopped playing with Sanghyuk’s hair. “Why didn’t you tell us you were that overworked?” Sanghyuk shrugged. “Didn’t want you to worry.” Hakyeon resumed with his hair playing. “Is there anything else you didn’t want us to worry about?” Sanghyuk thought for a moment. “I mean I don’t have the nicest neighbors. And I had to get a second job to make ends meet because rent went up. Sleep has been hard to come by and eating has been put on the back burner more than once. I guess it just all came crashing down.” Hakyeon nodded and leaned in so he could whisper in Sanghyuk’s ear. “Then why don’t you run away?”

 

    “Run away?” Sanghyuk asked, sitting up on the bed. Hakyeon smiled. “You could be one of us. I think you’re the something we’ve been missing in this group. You kind of balance us all out you know? Plus Taekwoon needs someone to put him in his place every now and then.” Hakyeon’s eyes met his. “You can say no. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. If you would rather stay human and live in your home you can. Or if you want to stay human and live with us you can do that too. The decision is completely yours to make.” Sanghyuk swallowed the lump that developed in his throat. “If I become a vampire . . . will I have to kill people?” Hakyeon shook his head. “No, Taekwoon and Jaehwan are the only ones that enjoy the hunt, they usually bring some back for us. Plus Hongbin’s been working in a blood bank for years, so if Taekwoon and Jaehwan couldn’t hunt we would be fine.” Hakyeon puts his hands on Sanghyuk’s cheeks. “Do you want to be part of our family?” And those were the words that broke him down. He let out a few sobs, tears pouring down his face as he nodded. Hakyeon wiped his tears with his thumbs. “I need words Sanghyuk. I need to hear you say it.” Sanghyuk took a few deep breaths. “Change me. Please, Hakyeon. Change me.” Hakyeon nodded and took his hands off Sanghyuk’s face. “Sit in the middle of the bed for me.” 

 

    Sanghyuk sat in the middle of the bed, his legs crossed and his back straight. He sniffled a few times, trying to collect himself. Hakyeon took off his shoes and kneeled behind him. “I’m warning you now. This is gonna hurt. Do you still want to do this?” Sanghyuk almost nodded before he remembered what Hakyeon said earlier. “Yes. I still want to do this.” Hakyeon nodded before he shifted the collar of Sanghyuk’s shirt. He gently tilted Sanghyuk’s head to the side so he had better access. Hakyeon leaned down and gave Sanghyuk a kiss to his neck. “I’m sorry.” He said before finally sinking his fangs into Sanghyuk’s flesh. At first Sanghyuk felt fine. The bite had hurt, but not too bad. But then he started to feel pain in his chest. It was dull, but soon it intensified and spread throughout his whole body. He distantly heard blood curdling screams, not recognizing them as his own. Hakyeon detached his fangs and wrapped Sanghyuk in his arms, holding him tightly through the pain. He whispered soft nothings into Sanghyuk’s ears, trying his best to ease the pain with his words. After what felt like an eternity for Sanghyuk the pain stopped, and his body grew cold. His head flopped onto Hakyeon’s shoulder, sweat dripping down his temples. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his hands gently holding onto the arms that still held him.  When he opened his eyes back up he looked to the mirror that sat on the vanity across from the bed. Instead of his usual dark brown color he was met with dark pink eyes. Hakyeon leaned to whisper into his ear once more. “Welcome to the family.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. And yes I listened to Serial Killer by Lana Del Rey the entire time I wrote this.


End file.
